Random Will Sonny Fanfic Prompts
by DOOLloverGLEEK
Summary: Random Will Sonny Prompts! Ideas? Dont own anything
1. Intro

**Ok so I have decided that I'm going to take prompts from you crazy people. So feel free to give me something that you guys would want to read and I will try to write it to the best of my ability. Thanks alot guys!**

**I dont own anything!**


	2. We Will See Each Other Again

**We Will See Each Other Again**

It was Saturday; Sonny was excited to see Will today. Will was Sonny's best friend after all. Their parents were friends, so they instantly struck friendship the first time they met, even if they were just a couple of months old. Sonny was on his way to the park with his aunt Maggie. When they got there Sonny saw Will on the bench with his head down, he tugged on Maggie's hand to let her know where he was going. When she nodded her head he ran up to the dirty blond-headed boy.

Hey Will, said an exited out of breath four-year old Sonny. H-hi Sonny, Will said looking up and wiping a tear from his face. Hey what's wrong? What, oh no nothing's wrong Will said with more tears pouring down his face. Hey, Sonny said while hopping up on the bench, I know that something's wrong, please tell me. All he's met with is a silent shaking Will. Sonny rolled his eyes and took Will's head into his hands directing his face to look at him in the eyes. Tell me, I want to know what is bothering you.

Will took a deep breath drying his tears, Sonny I have to move. What he said made Sonny's heart stop he moved his hands away from Will's head. What? Sonny said in disbelief. I have to move, I'm so sorry, I have no choice. Will looks up to see Sonny shaking his head tears starting to pour from his eyes.

Will I don't want you to leave, neither do I, why… why do you have to go, Sonny said with a hint of anger in his voice. I'm moving to Florida with my mom next week… I'm sorry Sonny, I don't want to leave but I have to. No you don't Will, you can stay here with me. Sonny… Will you're my best friend, Sonny said with tears running down his face. I know, but I'll be back, when, I'm not sure but the thing is Sonny we are best friends, since we are best friends, no one can come between us not even distance itself. You promise? I sure do, now come on let's go play and not think about this anymore. Ok. Will? Yes Sonny. I love you, me too Sonny. They both ran hand in hand to the big swings, sat beside each other and just enjoyed their last few days together.


	3. Suprise or Suprises

**This has a bit of Wilson part in DOOL 11/14 in the beginning but changed up a little.**

**Surprise or Surprises?**

Maybe I should go away more often, Will exclaimed out of breath with a satisfied smirk. Better not, Sonny says with a chuckle. Next time will you come with me? Yeah, when I can get away from the coffee shop, we'll go. Ok. Sonny… Yes Will I love you, I love you too.

**1 Week Later**

I was sitting in class listening to my lecture when all of a sudden, bile started to make its way up my throught. I quickly got up, grabbed a trash can and let it all out. When I was done I felt a hand on my shoulder, I snapped my head towards the hand and realize that it's my economics teacher. Will, go home, I'll email you the rest of the work. I just nodded my head, grabbed my stuff and headed out to my car.

I get to our apartment, and get out of the car; I then feel this sharp pain in my lower back, which was weird, I just shrugged it off and went inside. I went inside; Sonny wasn't there which probably meant that he was at work. I went into the kitchen and decided to have something to eat, looking through the fridge I couldn't find anything that I wanted, I was craving one of those muffins from Common Grounds, well it looks like Sonny's going to have a surprise visit from me at work, I thought with a smile.

I drive to Common Grounds, ending up at the front of the shop. I go inside to see Sonny on the phone back facing me, I go up to him, wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck. He turns around, with his blinding smile that I love so much. He tells the person on the phone that he has to go and hangs up. Hey babe, I thought you had class. I did but then I threw up. You what! Ok I'm taking you to the hospital. Sonny I'm fine. Not if you're throwing up. But you have work you can't just leave the coffee shop. Yes I can, I'll get someone to cover for me until T comes in. How did I ever end up with an amazing boyfriend like you? I don't know, just did. I smiled at his response.

We are in the car on our way to the doctors when a hushed silence takes its presence in the car, but not for long. I hunch over the seat screaming in pain as I feel a punch of pain in my lower abdomen. Baby what's the matter, please talk to me. I don't know but it hurts Sonny. It's ok babe, just breath we're pulling in right now.

Sonny stopped the car and hopped out running inside. I just look up and pray that I'm ok. Yes my boyfriend, he's in loads of pain and we don't know what's wrong, I could hear Sonny's worried voice so I looked up to see Sonny and a nurse with a wheel chair coming my way. Will I'm Nurse Butler and I'll be taking care of you, your boyfriend and I are going to help you into the wheel chair ok. I nodded my head, and gave both of them my arms to lift me up.

We all rushed into the hospital with anticipation, me holding my stomach with one hand and the other squeezing Sonny's when I felt pain. We then came into a room with white walls and large machines. Sonny helps me out of the chair and onto the bed. The nurse left to get the doctor; she then came back with a hospital gown and some water. He will be with you in a minute, just try to breathe honey, and drink some water. I did as I was told and she left to do the rest of her work.

Baby, I'm so sorry. Hey Sonny why are you sorry, you didn't do anything wrong, its ok, I'm ok. With that said I gave him a reassuring kiss when the doctor came in. Mr. Horton, what seems to be the problem, well I don't know, I've been throwing up and having these weird cravings for things I don't even like. Hum, weird well let me take some blood samples and go run them to the lab, ok. When the doctor left Sonny comes over and kisses my forehead. Will I love you so much, truth be told I'm kind of freaking out. Well you shouldn't, it's probably nothing. Ok well you should rest and I'll be right here until he comes back and I'll wake you. Ok, love you. You to babe.


End file.
